So Mote It Be
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: Five years after "Thought You'd Never Ask." In the showdown with Yellow Eyes, things go horribly wrong until the Winchesters get some help from an unexpected source. What secrets has she been hiding from them? And why does she think they'll kill her?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to Eric Kripke and JK Rowling respectively.

**RATING:** M

**WARNING:** Language; violence; hints at a threesome relationship; fem!Harry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is another piece of the series that's been floating around in my head. It's not canon compatible for either series. I haven't watched enough _Supernatural, _and I don't like the direction Rowling ended up taking _Harry Potter. _

This series isn't going to be posted in chronological order, but this one takes place about five years after _Thought You'd Never Ask_ which can be found here. (.net/s/5569249/1/Thought_Youd_Never_Ask)

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.

**So Mote It Be**

"Goodbye, Winchesters."

Dean Winchester mentally braced himself for the fireball the Yellow Eyed Demon hurled at him, his dad and his younger brother.

They had been hunting the bastard since he had killed their mom almost twenty-five years ago, when Sammy was just a baby.

They had come close many times, but hadn't managed to succeed. They had found the Colt and tried to kill him, but he kept evading them. Sam had used the last bullet on him earlier, but he had teleported out of the way.

They had gotten into a physical fight with him for a few minutes before the bastard pinned them to the wall.

Which in turn led to him hurling a fireball at them, leaving Dean bracing for an impact that never came.

"No!"

He reopened his eyes to see his sorta girlfriend, Rose Potter, standing between the three of them and the demon, her arms outstretched in front of her.

The fireball had disappeared, but Dean wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

"Get out of here, Rose!"

"Sorry, Dean. I can't do that," she said.

The demon laughed. "Get out of my way, Silly Girl, and maybe I'll let you live."

"If I wouldn't leave my worst enemy behind to die, what makes you think that I'd be willing to let you kill the only friends I have left?" she asked.

Dean frowned, glancing over at his brother, then at his father. Neither one of them had any more idea of what she was talking about than he did.

Not only that, they had no idea how she suddenly managed to appear in the middle of Nevada, when they knew for a fact that she had been in New York earlier that morning.

"And expose yourself in the process? They'll save me the trouble and kill you themselves."

"We'd never kill Rose," Sam Winchester said.

Dean and John both added their agreement. Despite his original misgivings, Rose had managed to worm her way into John's heart as well.

"Yes, you would," Rose said almost sadly. "But at least you'd be alive."

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Dean asked.

"Why bother saving them when you know they'd only repay you by killing you?"

"Why not? You'd be dead, so they'd be able to get back to their lives. When I got involved with Dean and Sam, I changed my will. They get everything. Sammy can go back to school. He can even go on to get a law degree if he wants. Dean can buy himself his own bar or club that he can staff with hot, barely dressed women. John can-"

She paused for a moment. "John's a bit more complicated. He'd probably keep hunting, since that's all he's known for the last twenty-five years. But he'd be able to afford top of the line equipment. Hell, he could even take some time off and invent better versions of what's currently on the market."

"But you'd still be dead. And we won't give Sam up that easily."

"It doesn't matter. You don't get it. No one ever gets it. I'm tired, Azazel. So tired. I've been fighting all my life. I was marked for death before I was born. My parents died when I was fifteen months old. Cedric died at fourteen, Siri and Remy at fifteen."

Dean could hear the pain in her voice as she talked about the people who had died. He knew a little bit. They had talked about their pasts occasionally, but she had never given him a whole lot of information.

"They all died, but I still did what they wanted. I gave up everything for them. I fought for them. I killed for them. I saved them. As soon as I did, they turned on me. My friends, my professors. The entire world. They said I was evil. They wanted me thrown in Azkaban. They tried to get me Kissed. If it hadn't been for Neville, Luna and the twins, they would have succeeded. Of course, Fate just couldn't leave me alone, could it? All four of them died while helping me escape. Right in front of me."

Dean couldn't believe the things he was hearing. He had known Rose for almost five years and been sorta dating her for four. He'd never known any of this. Not that any of it was making a whole lot of sense, but that wasn't the point. The point was, she hadn't told him.

He felt a little hurt. He had told her what he did. He had told her about his childhood. He had had freaking chick flick moments with her. And she had been keeping secrets from him. What else hadn't she told him?

"I want to die. I've been ready to die for the last six years. I want to see my family and friends again. I'm ready to stop fighting. But before I can let them kill me, I will make sure you never ruin another family the way you did theirs. I'll make you a deal, Azazel. You and I will fight. If you win, they will kill me and I won't interfere any longer. Not even from the grave. I can to that, you know. I am capable of it, without becoming a ghost or a spirit. I can still interfere. But I won't, if you win.

"But if I win, you will release your claim on the half demon known as Samuel Winchester. Hell has no hold over him that you have not given it."

"Half-demon?" Sam whispered, his eyes wide.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Sam has demon blood in him. It was part of the ritual this arse performed the night he killed your mum."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Sammy. It was part of his plan. He was creating an army of half-demons. You were meant to be the general. I've changed things that were supposed to happen, and I've kept it from happening. But it's time to stop playing games. One way or another, this ends tonight. So what do you say, Azazel? Do we have a deal?"

The demon- Azazel- didn't respond for a few moments. He looked like he was contemplating her offer.

"Tell you what. Even if I beat you, all you'll have to do is release your claim on Sam. I won't even exorcise you. Here." She held up her right hand. "I, Rose Potter, do hereby swear on my life that I will uphold the conditions of my agreement with the demon Azazel. So mote it be." A flash of gold light surrounded her, being absorbed into her body.

Azazel nodded. "Very well. I will agree to your conditions."

"Swear it, Azazel."

He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. "I, Azazel, do hereby swear on my life that I will uphold the conditions of my agreement with Rose Potter. So mote it be." This flash of light was red, but it was still absorbed into his body.

"Let's do this then, shall we?"

Before Dean had time to figure out what was going on, Rose exploded into action. One minute, she was just standing there, in front of them. The next, she had his knife in her hand. Instead of lunging at Azazel like he expected her to, she slashed open her hand.

She pressed her hand against the wall to their left before spinning around and doing the same on the right, leaving bloody handprints on both walls while chanting in Latin. He saw something shimmer in front of them, separating them from her and Azazel.

She dodged a strike from the demon and lashed out with the knife. While he was dodging that attack, she thrust out her left hand.

Dean's eyes widened as several flashes of light flew from her fingertips and impacted with Azazel's chest, sending him flying backwards, into the wall. He got to his feet with a growl and lunged in, forcing a close quarters, hand to hand fight. Not even the knife was doing her any good.

He teleported out of the way of one of her attacks and removed the knife. As she turned to face him, he slashed her across the face.

"Rose!" Sam screamed as she fell to the ground.

Azazel used his powers to send her flying into the wall, pinning her there. He began lifting her up the wall until she was pinned to the ceiling.

"You know, I expected better from you, Potter." He turned to them. "She ensured that I can't touch you while you're behind that shield. Instead, you get to watch her die the same way Mommy did. The same way Jess did."

"No!" All three of them struggled against the force holding them to the walls, wanting to help Rose. Whatever she was could wait until after Azazel was dead.

Azazel sliced open Rose's stomach, causing her to gasp for breath. "You goddamn son of a bitch," she growled. "Now you've pissed me off."

The next thing they knew, she was falling to the ground, landing on her hands and knees.

"Impossible," Azazel said as she pushed herself to her feet. "No one can overcome the force of my power."

"Yeah, well you must have missed the memo, Azazel. I'm Rose bloody Potter. The word impossible doesn't exist when I'm involved. I'm famous for doing the impossible. And now, you're going to die."

She closed her eyes and raised her hands above her head. "Powers That Be, hear my call. I have defeated the demon, Azazel, in combat. As per the conditions of our agreement, I request that the bond between Hell and Samuel Winchester be completely severed. May they no longer lay claim to him. So mote it be."

There was a flash of white light that surrounded Azazel, Rose and Sam.

When it was gone, Dean glanced worriedly at his brother before returning his attention to Rose and Azazel. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the wavering apparition of a man standing off to one side.

"That wasn't very nice, Miss Potter," the apparition said.

"You know as well as I do that the bond cannot be severed after Azazel is dead, Lucifer."

Dean's eyes widened. Lucifer?

"You swore on your life that you wouldn't-" Azazel began but Rose cut him off.

"I swore I wouldn't exorcise you. I had every intention of killing you after forcing you to give up your claim on Sam."

"You were that certain you would win?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After all of the effort I put into changing the future and preventing Dean from selling his soul to Lillith, and Sam from becoming your vessel, do you really think I would risk his future and the fate of the world on a fight I didn't know for sure that I would win? You really should tell your generals to not go around making deals that they can't deliver on, Lucifer."

"Azazel is one of my top generals. How did you beat him?"

"That is my secret, Lucifer. However, I will tell you this: next time, make sure that you do all of your homework." She smirked and waved her hand, causing the apparition to vanish.

"And now, for you," she said, turning to Azazel. "Give Tom my regards, will you?"

She used the blood still flowing from the wound in her stomach to draw a pentagram on the ground. She knelt next to it and began chanting in Latin again. A strong wind picked up in the room and whipped Rose's hair around her face.

A black vortex opened up off to one side and a scaly arm reached out. It grabbed Azazel and dragged him inside the vortex as soon as it closed, the wind disappeared and the force pinning them to the walls vanished. They dropped to their knees.

"Rose!" Sam said.

She turned and looked at them, her eyes filled with pain. She locked eyes with Dean for a few seconds before her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground.


End file.
